The Son of Evil
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's hard enough as it is being Supreme Leader. But when someone starts wreaking havoc in his name, Cheren must prove himself innocent and put a stop to this mystery being.
1. Ruined Awards Show

**Hello, peoples! The start of another of my Nextgen Series multi-chapters! Here we go!**

* * *

**Forest area; the foot of a strange volcano**

The stars shone in the dark night sky as tons of supervillains driving their vehicles piled into a secret garage entry within the side of the volcano. The last one to enter was a school bus driven by the PTOOEY and Faculty 4 before the garage closed. As all of the vehicles took their parking, the legions of Brotherhood villains exited out and gathered into the next room ahead. But while the others had gone, the evil teachers stayed behind in their bus. Once the villains had cleared away from the indoor parking lot, the teachers threw off their disguises, revealing their selves as the future Sector V; Aurora and Chris Uno, Mason and Haruka Dimalanta, Sheila Frantic, Dillon York, Kirie Beatles, and Haylee, Artie, and Harry Gilligan.

Dillon placed on a helmet with a built-in camera and used Shadow Veil to become a shadow as he slid into a vent and came out the other side, inside the audience chamber where the villains sat at various dinner tables. Dillon hid within the ceiling and looked down on them with his camera activated. His view from the camera was being transmitted to Sector V's monitor, and they were able to see what he was seeing. "So, what exactly is going on here?" Dillon whispered into his communicator.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is back, and they set up Father's old Villains' Choice Awards show." Aurora replied.

"Euh. Musta took them a while to clean all that snot out the first time." Chris said, disgustedly.

"Yeah. And because of that mess our parents made, they tripled the security around the back areas. So we'll have to come up with a different plan to bring this place down."

"How're we supposed to do that?" Mason asked.

"Look! It's starting!" Haruka yelled, excitedly pointing at the screen. Within the audience chamber, music began to play as the curtains rose upon the stage. Several villains, like Mad Mod, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo Jumbo, Killer Moth, Knightbrace, Little Juan, and Robin Food, stood upon the stage as they began to sing.

_Villains: Villains, we're the villains!_

_The most villainous of adult…_

_Villainery!_

_Robin Food: It's the night of nights_

_For all the evil sorts!_

_It's the Villains' Choice Awaards!_

"Greetings, fellow villains, and how is everyone doing tonight?" Robin Food asked to the crowd.

"GREAT!"

"Fan-tastic." Robin Food spoke into the mike as he paced back-and-forth along the stage. "Now, as you all know, this is the first villain awards show in 20 years, since we've been trapped and frozen inside our own base. But now, the Brotherhood has escaped, and are free to wreak havoc like in the old days."

_Ever since the medieval_

_We've been the Brotherhood of Evil_

_Frozen 20 years or more_

_By those annoying Kids NEXT Door!_

_I hate 'em, yes I do_

_Hate 'em, I'm sure YOU do, too._

"YEAH!"

_But now that we're back_

_There's no time TO slack!_

_For as we returned from the sa-aack…_

_It's time to atta-ack!_

'_Cause Mumbo Jumbo's got magic_

_Legion's death was tragic-_

"I'm kind of glad he's gone." Mega Mom commented.

_Wuya's a ghost-_

"Hii!" Wuya smiled and waved to the crowd in her ghost form, floating over a table beside Jack Spicer.

_Meldar's a HOST!_

"Hey there!" Meldar Prime greeted to the crowd.

"And Robin Food, hey that's me!"

"Don't forget Little Juan, baby!" Little Juan cheered.

"Now before we begin this show," Robin Food continued, "I feel it's only best we give an honorable mention to the mastermind who made this organization alive. Behold:" He directed their attention to the screen behind him, showing an image of Darth Genious, aka The Brain in his canister.

_Robin Food: This is Revan Bane Sidious._

_But we called him Brain_

'_cause that's his game_

_Or perhaps just Darth Genious._

_Little Juan: He had the meanness!_

"And it was thanks to his leadership that the Brotherhood won victory over the Kids Next Door, and almost all of the other worlds." Robin Food continued.

"YEEAH!"

"But unfortunately, our plans were foiled, and Revan Bane was struck down by his own traitorous apprentice, Nolan York." The screen showed an image of the crippled boy himself, with a red 'Not allowed' circle over him.

"Woohoo! Go Dad!" Dillon cheered above. Mario instantly cupped his shadowy hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"And as his fellow villains, it is our duty to continue his work and bring crime and villainy to all." Robin Food finished.

_Oh, Revan Bane was our leader_

_Instructional heeder_

_Long live Raven Bane_

_He'll always LIVE in fa-ame._

_Bad as bad as could be_

_Even badder-_

"Than me!" Technus yelled.

_But now's he gone_

_But not the fun_

_BECAUSE… WE'RE…_

_Villains: Villains, we're the villains!_

_The villainous villains of adult…_

_VILLAINERY!_

_It's the night of nights_

_For all the evil sorts!_

_It's the Villains'…_

_Yes, the VILLAINS'…_

_Choice Awaaarrds!_

Finally, the song came to an end, and Robin Food spoke once more, "And now, may I happily introduce two of our top three commanders, who were still able to join us despite the death of their great master: Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus!" The villains cheered as the brown gorilla and the ancient general stepped up on stage. "It's sad that Madame Rouge was not here to join us, for as it seems that she is…" Robin Food gave a smirk before speaking quietly into the microphone, "_getting married."_

"OOOOHHHH!" the villains awed in amazement and surprise.

"Pleh." Dillon spat up above, disgusted at the mention of Madame Rouge, even more that she was _getting married_. And what's worse, he and his friends even know to whom.

"Yes, yes, to some magician fellow." Robin Food spoke.

"It's not me!" Mumbo spoke, running up to the microphone. "Just so you know!" He ran off before Robin Food continued again.

"Ahem, yes, well, anyway… With Revan Sidious gone, it is sad to say we do not have a leader. Which is why the purpose of this very award show will determine who is the more worthy of becoming Brotherhood leader. Let us get started with the first category." The lunch-stealing villain was about to open an envelope.

"Why don'tcha save yourself the finger strength and put that thing down." At this, an eruption of gasps echoed throughout the room as they all directed their attention to the center of the middle aisle. Dillon and the children gasped as well in shock, seeing as none other than Cheren Uno glared up at the stage, a pair of sunglasses over his frowning visage. In the background, they could all make out the sound of what sounded like Mexican-guitar music.

"Is that… Cheren?" Aurora whispered in shock.

"Oi, wut's he doin' there, Mate?" Sheila asked. "Did 'e decide to do this mission 'imself?"

"He would've let us know if he was coming." Aurora figured. "Let's just see what 'e's up to."

"Well, well, if it isn't Cheren McKenzie Uno." Robin Food observed with a glare. "Supreme Leader of this era's Kids Next Door. It is an honor to have you here at our humble show. You'd make a most excellent prize to the winner. But may I ask why have you shown up here on your own, rather than being dragged against your will?"

"Because you villains are weak." Cheren spoke in a cool tone. "Nothin' but a bunch of retired old lackeys who used up their last favor long ago. I can't have you making a mockery of what we stand for."

"And just when does an operative like you have right to tell us what we villains stand for?" Robin Food asked with a glare. The army of villains growled and put on expressions of anger as they all leaned in closer, readying their weapons to attack the lone operative.

"Heh heh heh." Cheren smirked and kept the maniacal gaze behind his glasses. "And just what is it you stand for?"

Robin Food put on a look of confusion. But before they all knew it, Cheren had pulled out a dynamite and tossed it over to one end of the room. The villains over there cried in horror and tried to escape before the dynamite exploded. Villains began running about the room as Cheren pulled out various ray guns and began shooting all over the place. The Mexican-guitar music played even faster as he took out tiny, MARBLE-like bombs and tossed them around, making the cave seriously begin to crumble.

"Whooa!" Dillon cried, hurriedly flying back through the vent and back into his team's bus.

"What is he doing?" Haylee asked.

Cheren pulled out a time-bomb detonator and stuck it to the ground as it started from one minute and began to count down. "Uh-oh! Let's get out of here!" Aurora decided, and with that, they stomped the pedal and sped out of there as fast as they could.

"WHOA!" the operatives screamed as the inside of the volcano exploded just upon their exit. The bus was blown open, and the operatives were sent flying out, bouncing and landing along the ground as they were slightly burned and torn.

The group crouched down and watched as a silhouetted figure slowly marched out of the flames of the volcano interior. There stood Cheren Uno, completely unscathed as he kept his cool look. "Hmph. What a bunch of dull villains." The operative glanced back as some Mexican child dizzily wobbled out of the volcano, covered in a few burns as he held a Spanish-guitar. "Pablo! Get going!" Cheren yelled.

"Uh, si, Senior." The boy, Pablo, stuttered before continuing to strum his guitar and play the music.

"Ah, much better." Cheren smirked. The Supreme Leader proceeded to walk away with a maniacal face as the Spanish child followed behind him. The operatives continued to watch him as he soon vanished out of sight.

"Did Cheren just do… THAT?" Chris exclaimed.

"He made more fireworks than men at a tea party rally!" Sheila exclaimed.

Aurora remained silent and continued to stare after her brother with a suspicious look.

* * *

**And so begins the first part. The Brotherhood of Evil has returned, and Cheren already sends his greetings. Or… the person who SEEMS to be Cheren. But rest assured, they aren't dead… yet. Next time, we will investigate this odd little conundrum a bit more. Later!**


	2. Cherry Cherry Rampage

**O-kay, everybody, here is the second chapter. Here we go.**

* * *

**Uno Household; Treehouse of Coolness**

Cheren Uno kept a calm and focused look upon his face as he crouched down behind some boxes, holding a bow and arrow in his left hand and the Hylian Shield in his right. He stylishly rolled out from behind the crates and took aim with his arrow, shooting and piercing a WATCHBOT in the face. He sensed two more appear behind him and leapt before they could shoot, landing behind as he drew a small sword and performed a spin attack, taking them out. He saw two more WATCHBOTs emerge on the other side of the room and tossed his shield like a boomerang, slicing the robos' heads clean off before it came back. He rapidly back-flipped to avoid as more robots tried hitting him from the side, raising his shield after stopping afterwards. He slowly lowered his shield to peek at the robots after they ceased firing. But to his surprise, another robot appeared behind and successfully shot him in the back with a laser.

"Yow!" he yelped. The treehouse started to blink red as alarms blared, and all of the WATCHBOTs shut down and sunk below the ground.

"You let your guard down, Cheren." Mrs. Rachel Uno stated, coming out from a doorway.

"Well, he snuck up on me!" Cheren yelled.

"Still? As future Hero of Time, you need to be prepared for sneak attacks like that." She playfully smiled, entering the dark room ahead of them as Cheren followed. "And if you can't master techniques with the bow, sword, or shield, how can I trust you to wield the Three Sacred Treasures?"

They entered the dark room and found a light shining onto a pedestal where a rectangular box sat. "Um, isn't that where the Master Sword was?" Cheren asked.

"Yes, but I felt it a little dangerous to leave it out in the open like that. Luckily, Fi helped me design this box to house it AND the other two Sacred Treasures." She grabbed the huge box and placed it on the ground, tapping a small, purple jewel that caused the box to flash open, revealing the Three Treasures. "The Master Sword, Arrow of Light, and the Mirror Shield."

"But aren't these weapons, I dunno, supposed to be more powerful than what I'm currently using? Why can't I just switch to these things, make fighting a lot easier?"

"Because these three are the most powerful weapons in Link's entire arsenal. Each one possesses the holy power of light. In the hands of someone who wouldn't know how to use them, they could be extremely deadly. I mean, just the Light Arrows alone could mean a one-hit kill."

"Well, what about the Mirror Shield?" Cheren asked, picking up said shield and looking at his reflection. "If it's a mirror, wouldn't it break easier?"

"Actually, both this and the Hylian Shield are indestructible. It's just this one is able to absorb energy attacks and send them back. But nevertheless, each of these weapons is extremely powerful. You'll need to brush up a little more on your skills before you're ready to use them. So, ready to go train more?"

Cheren dropped his current sword and gave a long yawn. "I don't really feel like it. I'm so sleepy… I was up late last night."

"Mmm. Supreme Leader stuff?"

"Um… yeah." He scratched his head.

"It's hard bein' a leader, isn't it? But I know you can do it! You just need to make a little time for… well, yourself. Make for some entertainment once in a while, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later, Mom." The Uno child proceeded to walk out of the room with his still-tired expression.

"Take care, Cheren." Rachel smiled and waved after him. Once she heard the door to the treehouse close, the blue spirit, Fi jumped out of the Master Sword.

"_His performance was still quite exceptional, Master. Though a bit more training is required."_

"I know that, Fi. But he's gettin' there."

"_Now onto another subject, Master: I am sensing dark auras surrounding us. A familiar evil is afoot."_

"Well, that's never a good sign. Though Cheren did tell me the Brotherhood of Evil has returned. We'll have to be on lookout for them. In the meantime…" Rachel grabbed her Sacred Treasures and placed them back in the box, "I have my own paperwork to fill. See you later, Fi." Fi retreated back in the sword as the box snapped shut.

**Sector L KNN News Station**

"And so ends the heroic tale of the shepherd in rescuing the pack of humanoid mules." Danny Jackson spoke, sitting beside his sister and facing the camera.

"In other news, the Brotherhood of Evil makes a grand return after 20 years of being trapped in liquid nitrogen, and have decided to celebrate their escape by hosting another awards show." Melody Jackson spoke. "Just last night, Sector V has gone over in an attempt to put a stop to this award show. However, their attempts were somewhat foiled when our very own Supreme Leader, Numbuh 3621 snuck into their hideout and totally ransacked the place." An image was shown of the very scene, with villains running and screaming as their volcano lair exploded. "Injuring Sector V in the process." They showed the image of the operatives' bus being blown out of there.

"UN-fortunately," Danny continued, "though with a few minor injuries, the villains have ALSO made it out of there in OK condition. We'll go more into detail about this tonight. Coming up again later, current Brotherhood Spy and Master of Disguise, Madame Rouge, seems to be _getting married_. Join us again tonight to find out whom."

"Annnd cut." Eric cued, snapping the camera off. "Wonderful as always, you two." The nerdy boy smiled.

"I still don't get why Cheren would just go over and destroy their lair himself when he already asked Sector V to do it." Melody thought aloud.

"Maybe he just didn't trust they could do it." Danny assumed.

"I don't think so. Regardless, he would've called them. Either way, _this_ scene peeks this reporter's interest." Melody smirked. "I think we should pay our old Supreme Leader a visit. Last I heard, he was going for a walk around Ashland Park in West Virginia. Come on, boys." The anchorwoman stood up and started for the exit. "Let's nab us a story."

"Aw, West Virginia? Man, I hope he isn't visiting Sector W." Eric whined. "Anthony shoved dirt up my nose when we tried to interview him last time."

"Hehe… never try to interview a seven-year-old about his big feet." Danny chuckled, following after them.

**Ashland Park**

The aforementioned Supreme Leader was currently going for a walk through the park, sunglasses over his visage as a frown was plastered on his face. He took notice of the sandbox a few feet away as Lilac Farley and Berry Bean played around in it. The two five-year-old cats were both playing with tiny Rainbow Monkey dolls, with Lilac gripping one in her sharp teeth and shaking it around while Berry held hers in her mouth as she rapidly dug a hole in the sandbox in her desire to bury it. Lilac felt a shadow loom over her head, and the werecat looked up as Cheren stood over them, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Berry, look! It's Cousin Cherry! Hi, Cherry!" Lilac cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, Cherry, wanna play Catch?" Berry asked, presenting her doll to Cheren, as did Lilac.

The older cousin took and observed the two dolls, then looked down at Lilac's innocent, joyous face and Berry's smirking, mischievous one. The Uno child gave an evil smirk and proceeded to rip the two dolls into shreds, making faces of horror and sadness appear on the werecats. Cheren then grabbed Lilac's cat ears and yanked them before pushing her down, then gripped and pulled Berry's tail before pushing HER down. Cheren grabbed both of the werecats and shoved their faces into the sandbox before stepping away.

He then took notice of the KNN COOL-BUS coming down for a landing several feet away. He stepped a bit closer as Melody, Danny, and Eric ran out and hurried to him, with Melody pointing a microphone at her cousin's mouth, and Danny holding a camera. "Greetings, Numbuh 3621, I am Numbuh 10.11 from KNN News. (But of course you know that 'cause I'm your cousin.) Word has recently reached us of your heroic, yet reckless actions towards the Brotherhood, and Sector V's lives, and this reporter wants to know, just _what_ gave _you_ the _drive_?"

"And what's with the sunglasses?" Danny asked. "Taking more after your father now?"

"Heh." An evil grin appeared on Cheren's face. The Supreme Leader swiped the mike from Melody's hands and shoved it in her mouth. The Ocean Princess quickly pulled it out, but was too late to defend as Cheren grabbed her long, raven hair and yanked it right off.

"AAAAHHHH!" Melody cried in pain, clutching the top of her head, her once-thick hair now ripped to short, thin strands before Cheren pushed her to the ground. The boy directed his attention to Danny, glaring into the camera as he raised his fist and punched dead in the lens.

"Yowch!" Danny cried, falling onto his butt as the camera was shoved into his left eye. Cheren's smirk slowly returned as his evil gaze was directed to Eric. Pure fear shone upon the nerdy assistant's face, sweating greatly as he carefully backed away.

"Um… s-stay back… Cheren…" Eric stuttered as Cheren calmly approached him. "D-Don't hurt me now. Th-These are new glasses. They're antiques. They're, um-" He stopped when Cheren jabbed his finger at Eric's chest. Eric looked down, and was taken by surprise when Cheren flicked his finger up and smacked him. Afterwards, Cheren pulled Eric's shirt over his face and pushed him to his bottom.

The evil cousin then walked over and pulled off both of Melody's sneakers, followed by her socks, shoving both socks directly into Eric's mouth. As Melody tried to recover, Cheren took one of her shoes and shoved the hole end into her nose. Melody shoved his arm and put on a grossed expression at the awful smell of her own footwear. "I really do stink." She coughed, pinching her nostrils tight.

"No! Don't, Anthony, please, I-" This crying for help was soon followed by the sound of gurgling as Cheren looked over and found Anthony McKenzie standing on a drinking fountain switch and holding Vweeb under as the water sprayed.

"C'mon, Vweeby. I'm just givin' ya a drink of water." Anthony smirked, keeping the poor tiny alien's body under there. Anthony stopped and pulled the alien out as Vweeb coughed and gasped for air. However, Vweeb soon began gurgling once again as Anthony shoved him back under.

At this, Cheren angrily stepped over from behind and grabbed the tiny alien from Anthony's hand, letting Vweeb stand in his palm as Anthony turned around with a worried 'I've been caught' expression. "Woohoo!" Vweeb fist-pumped. "Oh, I love you, Cheren!" Vweeb cheered, hugging Cheren's thumb. "Er, that's the friendly kind of love of course, but you're still awesome all the same, hehe! Eh…" Vweeb's excited face turned to horror as Cheren held him in front of his face, seeing the evil, conniving grin, and the look of pure malice in his eyes. "Um, Cheren?... W-What're you-" The Kateenian was silenced as Cheren snapped his hand shut on the alien.

Vweeb dangled by his shirt from Cheren's fingers as the mischievous leader held him above his face. "I've always wondered how you taste." Was all Cheren said before holding his mouth wide open and dropping Vweeb inside.

Vweeb gripped onto Cheren's tongue for dear life and desperately tried to climb up. The evil child lowered his head and made his tongue lie horizontal again before shutting his mouth and swishing Vweeb around inside. "Ah-haw, yeah! That's how ya do it, Cuz!" Anthony cheered.

Cheren smirked at this before forcing Vweeb to the side of his mouth. The tiny alien screamed for help as Cheren started chomping his jaws together, the alien pressing himself against the side of the mouth to avoid being crushed. "W-Whoa, take it easy, Cheren." Anthony cautioned him. "We're not trying to eat him, just making it look like we're trying, so-" Cheren silenced the boy by grabbing both halves of his mouth and holding it up and open. Cheren puffed up his cheeks before spitting the tiny alien inside, snapping the mouth closed before shaking Anthony's head around, afterwards powerfully stomping on Anthony's foot.

"YOOW!" Anthony cried, hopping on the other foot while gripping the injured one, the scream causing Vweeb to fly out.

"How does a boy your age get around with such big feet? I'm just trying to make them smaller."

"Hey, Cheren!" Cheren looked over and watched Anthony's 5-year-old sister angrily approach him. "I know Anthony's a bully, but you don't have to be so mean to him! I'm telling Aunt Rachel!" As a response, Cheren shoved the 5-year-old to the ground, grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it in her face. Her eyes began to water after a few seconds, and the little cousin burst into tears.

"Cheren, what is going on with you today?" Makava asked as she walked over with her saliva-covered older brother in hand.

"Yeah, why are you acting like such a bully?" Vweeb asked.

"Stop being so mean, Cheren!" Lilac yelled.

Cheren only shot over and snatched Vweeb, shoving the little alien into Makava's mouth before shoving her onto Lilac. "PABLO!" Cheren called out. The short Mexican child hurriedly ran over, panting tiredly as he pulled out the guitar and played more of the Mexican music. Cheren's smirk returned as the boy ran about and began shoving over every little kid he could, and smacking the food and drinks out of everyone's hands. He ran up to every male adult and either pulled their pants down or picked and wiped snot on their suit. For the females, he pulled out a random razor and shaved the hair off their heads, then sprayed a can of bug-spray on their scalps. Cheren ran out into the street and tricked a bunch of cars into slowing and ramming each other by getting in the way. He made a car ram a sign post and a fire hydrant, which then erupted a fountain of water as Cheren dashed his way down the street, angrily watched by the group of operatives he had assaulted.

**Uno Household**

Rachel sat at her living room table and tirelessly signed and filled in a table-full of papers. "Bein' a school principal sure ain't easy." She sighed to herself. The phone began ringing beside her, and she reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sis, it's Harvey." Harvey spoke on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Bro! What's up?"

"Nothin' good. Your and _Uno's_ son just attacked my kids!"

"What?"

"He shoved dirt in Michelle's face and spat Vweeb into Anthony's mouth at the park just now. I'm just sayin' for the record, I blame the demon part inside him."

"Huh? Well, I knew being Supreme Leader was stressful, but I didn't think it was THAT bad. I'll talk to him after he comes home. Talk to you later, Brother."

"This isn't over, you know!"

She sighed, "Yes, yes, I know." With that, she hung up, resting her head on her hand and sighed again.

"_Rachel, have you seen my sunglasses?"_

"Not really, Nigel." Rachel yelled up. "Maybe Chris has them."

"_He already told me he didn't."_

"Well, I don't know." She gave another sigh. "Man, I need some coffee." The blonde-haired woman went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She picked the jug off from the coffeemaker and poured some into the cup, then began to drink. She heard the phone ring again and sighed once more. "Nigel, could you get that?"

"Okay, okay." Nigel replied, walking downstairs to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nigel, it's Eva!" Eva happily responded on the other end. "Listen, is your son home? We need to have a word with him."

"Which one, the cool one, or the workaholic?"

"Nigel!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Um, Cheren." Eva answered.

"No, he's not home; why do you ask?"

"Well, he just assaulted my kids at the park."

"What? Why would he- Oh, I got another call." He pushed the button and answered, "Hello?"

"Heey, Nigel, it's Violet." The werecat woman responded. "Listen, we have a little problem. Your son just attacked my daughter and niece."

"Um, Violet, I'm-"

"Nigel, this is Yang." The Chinese man suddenly appeared on the line. "It's about your son. He-"

"He ripped my daughter's doll up and pulled her tail!" Scarlet interrupted. "I am so mad, I can rip somebody's head out."

"Well, I-"

"Nigel, this is Ava." Ava suddenly called. "Listen, my son just told me that Cheren almost ate him, then spat him inside Anthony's mouth."

"Sis, this is Harvey again!" Harvey called again. "You better be doing something!"

"He should be, I just called him." Ava spoke.

"'He'? Wait, is that _you_, Uno?" Harvey asked. "I wanna have a word with you."

"Hey, don't forget me." Eva spoke. "My daughter took forever to grow that hair."

"Hey, forget about your daughter, you know how fragile cats' ears are?" Violet asked.

"At least YOUR daughter isn't one inch tall." Ava argued. "You know my son has a phobia of being eaten."

"And whose fault is it he ended up so tiny?" Scarlet asked.

Nigel winced in shock as all of the parents burst into a sea of arguments. "Hey-Hey, people. Calm down." He tried to tell them, but merely stood there in annoyance as he listened to their arguments.

"My son is tiny-" Ava stated.

"Lilac has nothing to chew-" Violet complained.

"How's Melody gonna look pretty?" Eva asked.

"I'm still talkin' to you, Uno!" Harvey yelled.

"Hi, is this Kel's Pizza Place?" Peter Griffin asked.

"You're just lucky he wasn't stepped on." Ava scolded.

"Yeah, being small ain't easy." Kweeb said.

"Is everything all right here?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was a digit off." Peter said.

"I'm not through with you, Uno." Scarlet glared.

"Can everyone please calm down?" Yang asked.

"Eva, you got anymore chilidogs?" Kade asked.

"Hey, it was my turn to have the last word!" Harvey yelled.

"My son's foot looks like a meatloaf!" Angie yelled.

"No, it's my turn!" Kweeb yelled.

"Stop that nonsense!" Yang yelled.

"You stop that nonsense!" Bruce yelled.

"It's my TV show!" Harvey yelled.

"Do you know how fragile his legs are?" Ava asked.

Rachel approached her husband with a disbelieved look and said, "Nigel, just hang up."

"Cattails aren't cheap either-" Scarlet said.

"Your son's crazy!" Harvey yelled.

"Seriously hungry here." Kade stated.

"We don't like being eaten." Kweeb stated.

"I'M LEOOO! !" Leopold cried.

Nigel instantly switched off the phone and hung it up. "We really need to stop answering so many calls at one time." He suggested.

"Ooooohhhhhh…" groaned Aurora and Chris as they groggily entered the living room, still covered in a few soot and bandages.

"Oh, there you kids are." Rachel said. "We didn't think you came home last night."

"We were all too tired when we got back, so we just slept in the treehouse." Aurora explained.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"We were about to bring down the villains' awards show, when Cheren showed up and just blew the whole place to smithereens." Christopher explained.

"But didn't he know you were doing the mission?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he assigned us just that morning." Aurora answered.

"Well, that's weird. A bunch of our friends just called us and said Cheren was just assaulting their kids."

"Really? There is _something_ going on here." Chris said. "In fact, Dad, I think Cheren was wearing the sunglasses you gave me."

"So THAT'S where they went."

"But Cheren wouldn't do all this stuff, would he?" Aurora asked.

"I know Cheren gets annoyed with people, but still." Chris said.

"Don't worry, kids, we'll settle this straight." Rachel assured them. "We'll wait for Cheren to come home, and then ask him what's wrong."

"Providing he comes home first," Nigel reminded, "before he goes and hurts anyone else."

**Downtown Cleveland**

After stopping to get ice cream at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Parlor, Panini Fulbright was on her way home, walking down a city street. "Boy, Goofy Goober really knows how to cool a firebender off!" she exclaimed, quickly licking her cone. "I still can't believe Francis stuffed that entire Sundae Supreme down like nothin'. Hehe. I think I'll invite Cheren there for a little contest." She smirked. "I'll just take me a wee shortcut through this alley over here…"

The Irish child continued licking the cone as she passed into a dark alleyway, which seemed completely swallowed in darkness even though it was broad daylight. The green firebender felt a presence behind her, turning around to see Cheren Uno himself standing in the alleyway entrance, his form covered by the darkness of the alley. "Oh, hi, Cheren! I was just on my way to getcha. Wanna come over to Goofy Goober's? I bet I could totally beatcha at eating ice cream!"

The Uno boy just remained silent, his gaze focused on Panini as his eyes were the only visible thing on his body in the darkness.

"Um… Cheren?" Panini was becoming slightly frightened at her friend's silent treatment. She squinted her eyes and looked a bit closer. She could make out the maniacal look upon Cheren's face. "Umm…" Her eyes then focused to that of Cheren's. Her expression turned to pure horror and fear at the feeling of malice detected in his dark yellow eyes. Cheren gave a light chuckle and smirked, Panini backing away slowly as her creepy friend approached.

"Er, Cheren? W-What's going on? You're creeping me out, now. Don't come any closer. Y-You're creeping me out. Seriously. Um, Cheren?" After a few more seconds, Cheren was just inches away from Panini, the girl's fear growing as she got a look at his smirk up close. "I-" She silenced as Cheren quickly gripped onto her shirt collar. She gulped. "Uh-oh. Eep!" she yelped as her friend/rival pulled her in.

"Hellooo? Siis?" Francis Drilovsky called, coming into the alleyway. He took notice of the faint blood coming out of a garbage can, as well as the ice cream dropped beside it. The brother walked over, pulling the can open as it fell over. Francis gave a horrified gasp, his sister's nose bleeding, her clothes torn, and various bruises along her body.

* * *

**Annnd we end it here. Next time, we'll see what's got Cheren so riled up. See you later.**


	3. A More 'Awesome' Reputation

**Hello, everybody! I would update sooner, but I've been preoccupied with **_**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance!**_** Fun game, fun game. I just made it to Tron: Legacy world! :D Anyhoo, it's time to find out what's really going on here! Here we go!**

* * *

**KND Moonbase**

The Supreme Leader, Numbuh 3621 groggily sat in his office desk, yawning as he signed away paperwork with his head rested on his right hand. He heard his door open as Larry MayHence walked in with another stack of papers. "Um, Sir: Sectors L and W have complaints of assault, and they demand compensation."

Cheren sighed and face-palmed. "Do I have to fill something out everytime somebody stubs their toe?"

"Actually, that is one of Anthony's complaints." Larry said.

Cheren sighed again. "Thank you, Numbuh 65.42." He waved for Larry to go, and the chubby nerd did so.

Cheren gave another yawn and asked himself, "I wonder what's on TV?" The boy tiredly grabbed a remote and switched on the small TV in the room.

"_We interrupt this program for breaking news."_ Melody Jackson spoke as she and Danny appeared on the KNN News. Cheren cocked a brow at the sight of Melody's torn hair and Danny's black eye. _"Our breaking story: Supreme Leader Gone Rogue. Just recently, yours truly, my brother, and several of our friends/relatives were assaulted at the Ashland Park today by none other than Numbuh 3621 himself. The sectors of these operatives, including ourselves, have already filed several complaints of shoving, ripping up dolls, and pulling your cousin's hair. We would show you footage of this, but Cheren smashed our camera."_

"_He gave me a black eye."_ Danny whined.

Cheren's eyes only widened in shock and speechlessness at this news. _"Has our Supreme Leader totally lost it? Will we have to hire a new one? Will Cheren strike again? Find out more, after these commercial-"_ Cheren immediately switched the TV off.

"Well, that's weird. Why would they think I attacked them?" Cheren asked himself. "Man, I need a drink. There's gotta be some change around here…" The leader searched around in his jacket pocket for some money, but surprisingly found something else. "Oh?" Cheren rose a brow and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "My father's sunglasses? How did these get in here? Didn't Chris have them? Hmm… I guess I should go home and return them. Sigh, maybe the drive will clear my head a little…" With that, the brown-haired boy left his office and proceeded to the hangar.

**Uno Household**

After a while, Cheren landed his ship and disembarked to enter his house. As soon as he entered the door, he found Aurora and Chris sitting at the couch and watching TV, still covered in bruises as they also turned to notice him. "Oh. Mom, Dad, he's here." Aurora called.

Mr. and Mrs. Uno immediately walked in with looks of disappointment. "It's about time you got home." Rachel told him.

"Care to explain?" Nigel asked with a raised brow.

"Umm…" Cheren just looked confused.

"A bunch of our friends and relatives just called and said you were just over at Ashland, attacking their children." Rachel explained.

"And last night, you broke in and blew up the villains' secret lair without giving us a chance to escape." Aurora said.

"See? He's even got the sunglasses!" Chris pointed out.

"What? I never attacked anyone."

"_We interrupt this program with breaking news."_ Eva Roberts spoke as she and Kade suddenly came onscreen. _"Live from Los Angeles, California, chaos on the streets of Ashland, West Virginia a few hours ago, done by an unknown child assailant with brown hair and a pair of sunglasses. 'Course, anyone related to this child will know him as Cheren McKenzie Uno, aka, my nephew. Er, but we're not related by blood!"_ Eva said quickly. _"I was adopted by my cousin's uncle, o-on his mom's side! Okay? NNOT related by blood."_

"Uugh." Nigel rolled his eyes.

"_Anyhoo, this assailant has done quite a bit of damage downtown, was the cause of several car wrecks, and even attacked several children. Including our own."_ Kade said.

"_Here, we have footage of the incredible downtown destruction done by this single individual."_ The screen showed several photographs, of cars crashed in spewing fire hydrants, people running out of a burning restaurant, and the despicable boy himself, wearing his smirk as he swiped a lollipop from a baby. The next photo was one of Pablo, the Mexican boy smiling at the camera as he held his guitar.

Cheren's eyes shot wide open. "That wasn't me!"

"Well, he looks a lot like you. _And_ you're holding the same sunglasses." Nigel pointed out.

"It wasn't me! I swear! You really think I would do any of that?"

That's when the phone started ringing again. Everybody shot their attention towards the ringing device, faces of nervousness upon their forms. Rachel hesitantly walked over and reached for the phone, holding it beside her ear as she answered. "…Hello?"

"_RAACHEEEEEEEELLLLL!"_

"Uhh… Hi, Fanny. What's goin' on?"

"_RACHEL! Grab that sorry son of yours and GET yer butts over here NOW!"_

"Uhhh, which one?"

"_You know very well which one…"_ Fanny spoke in a quiet, vicious tone. _"So get yourselves over here, before _I _come over myself, and rip, his freaking, HEAD OOOOFF!"_

"_She'll do it. Trust me."_ Patton assured her.

"Okay, Fanny. We'll be over in a minute." With that assured, Rachel hung up. Both of the parents exchanged a worried glance before they all focused back on Cheren, who gulped nervously.

**Drilovsky Household**

The family shortly arrived at the Drilovsky home as Rachel rang the doorbell, and Patton answered their call. "Hey, Patton!" Rachel asked happily. "What's up?"

"Not the best time, Rachel." Patton simply stated before allowing the family in.

"Ho, boy." Rachel only sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Well, see, your son-"

"THERE you are!" Francis yelled, angrily stomping into the living room up to Cheren, taking the boy by the shirt and glaring angrily in his face. "You got some real nerve, sneaking up on my sister like that! When I get through with you, I'M GONNA-"

"Hold on, now, Francis." Fanny intervened, pulling her son back. "Let _me_ take care of this." The Irish woman knelt down to Cheren's eye level and cleared her throat. "Ahem: YA GOT some real nerve, attackin' my daughter like that!" Fanny yelled, shaking the boy by his shoulders. "When I get through with you, you're gonna REGRET the day your mommy gave you that first sip of milk. I never shoulda let my daughter hang out withcha in the first place. You're nothin' but a HEARTLESS, LITTLE, BOY that's no different from Nigel Uno, or ANY OTHER stoopid boy from my time as an operative! Why they made ya Supreme Leader, ah will NEVER know! YOUU-"

"Fanny, calm down, sheesh!" Rachel yelled, pushing the lady off.

"Exactly WHAT did I do?" Cheren asked.

"Why don'tcha have a look?" Fanny said, angrily dragging Cheren by the wrist up the stairs. "Here she is." She instructed, pushing open the door for Cheren to have a look inside.

Cheren's face was frozen with horror. His best friend lied on the bed, weakly breathing as blood dripped from her nose, which was bent at a weird angle. Her toes looked like they had been stomped and twisted on the ground, and her knees looked like they had been kicked and bent several times. Her ears also looked like they had been twisted, both in different directions, and her eyes swelled as they were blackened. It seemed she was punched across her face several times, as well as her throat.

Cheren calmly approached the resting girl and gently held her left hand in both of his. "Panini?..."

"Oh…oh… Cheren…" Panini weakly spoke.

"Hey, you just stand back, now!" Francis yelled, pulling the boy away. "I oughta schedule you for early decommissioning right now."

"Oh, come on!" Cheren forced himself away from his grasp and looked up at the parents. "I didn't do this! Why would I hurt Panini of all people?"

"Well, you _have_ been known to cuss a lot when you lose to her." Aurora stated.

"And, we don't have any evidence that suggests otherwise." Fanny said. "Luckily, Panini's injuries don't seem to be _too_ serious. I know this recipe that can make somethin' that should hopefully heal her."

"In the meantime, I'm afraid we're gonna have to ground you, Cheren." Rachel decided.

"What? ! But I didn't do anything! !"

"We know, but like Fanny said, we don't really have any evidence." Nigel said.

"So if this 'imposter' strikes again, we'll know because you're in your room." Rachel explained.

"But if there IS an imposter out there, then I have to be out there to stop him! I-I just can't sit around and let that creep go out and injure people in my name. I have to bring him down myself!"

"Sorry, Cheren, but it's just too dangerous to take that chance."

"Man, that is SO not fair." Cheren pouted with a grumpy look.

"Too bad for you, _Killer_." Francis snapped.

"Now, now, Francis." Rachel scolded. Cheren spared the boy an angry glare as Rachel led him away.

"But tell you what: I'll wait for Panini to wake up, and then let _her _decide if I should decommission you." Francis called after him.

"Let's go, Cheren." Rachel told her son, Cheren's eyes still locked on Francis as they exited the house.

**Uno Household**

The sun was beginning to set over the heavens as Cheren lied back on his bed, his red rubber shoes kicked off on the floor as he rested his right leg atop the left. His head was rested on his right hand as he took careful aim with darts in his left, tossing the darts at the board on his door as he still kept the grumpy look plastered on his face. Just as he shot a dart at a picture of Ganon in the center, he suddenly began to hear a tapping at his bedside window. He looked and saw tiny pebbles being tossed at the window. He opened the window and looked down to see a barefooted girl, wearing yellow and green garb, long, black hair, and grey eyes. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

Cheren dropped down from his second-floor window and asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" she asked. "It's me! Lin Bei Fong!"

"Oh yeah… you're Toph's daughter." Lin smiled and nodded. "But… what're you doing here?"

"My mom told me about this world, and I wanted to come over. News travels pretty quick here, it seems. So, I hear you're the recent, infamous 'Supreme Leader Gone Rogue'."

"Sigh, that _isn't_ me. Some jerk is going around and hurting people, dressed like me. Thanks to him, my parents grounded me. Can you remember the last Supreme Leader who got grounded? 'Cause I sure can't."

"Mmm… that's too bad. Hey, you mind if I come up and take a look?"

"Um, actually-" Cheren didn't have a chance to speak as Lin stomped the ground and flung herself up to the second floor. Cheren put on a look of disbelief as he climbed back into his window.

"Hey, not bad!" Lin said, looking around Cheren's room. "This world really is different compared to ours. Check out this thing!" she exclaimed, picking up and opening Cheren's 3DS. "What do you call this again?"

"DON'T touch that!" Cheren snapped, snatching it away.

"Geez, pushy." Lin then took notice of the small TV in his room. "And this is a 'TV', right?"

"Yes, we use it to watch stuff, and I was lucky to still be able to keep one. Boy, your world really needs to evolve faster." Cheren stated, deciding to switch on the TV.

"Well, it's not like we're anything like those 'Pokémon' your world so cherishes." The static soon cleared from the old TV as Melody and Danny's images appeared.

"_We're sorry to interrupt this program, again, as the Lean-Mean Cheren strikes back."_

"What? !"

"_That's right, Mel, for it seems that our fair leader failed to hear his operatives' complaints, and has laid another attack upon Sector Q of Quahog, Rhode Island."_

"So, is this like, a magic mirror or somethin'?" Lin asked. "…Hey!" she realized Cheren was hurriedly slipping on his shoes.

"I have to get over there and stop him!" he exclaimed.

"What about your parents? They'll be mad when they find out you left."

"Too bad. But I can't just sit around and let him do this." Cheren stated as he hopped out the window. "I don't suppose you wanna help?"

Lin hopped out after him and said, "Well, if we're ditching your room against your parents' wishes, then I'm all for it!" With that, the two hurried over to the SCAMPER in the yard and got inside. "So… this is some sort of mechanical bison thing?" Cheren only gave a sigh as he started the ship up and took off for Quahog.

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Cheren uncontrollably drove around in a stolen car and leapt out before ramming it in another fire hydrant. The black night sky hung in the heavens, and he stood and brushed his hands off as he smirked and looked back at the many burnt buildings and spewing fire hydrant fountains. "Ahh, that's another street for the construction agency."

"Yeah. And it'll be your last street." At this, Cheren jumped behind him and readied his guard at the sight of Sandman, Coldman, and Wiccan, all aiming their weapons. "Is that you, Cheren?" Sandman asked, recognizing him as Nigel and Rachel's son.

"How would you know, _Sandman_?" Cheren smirked.

"Erm, I-"

"That's not important." Wiccan cut off. "We don't know what's got you so riled up, but causing destruction to others won't help it."

"This coming from Ms. 'I'm gonna learn fake magic and take revenge against those who made fun of me in high school'?" Cheren remarked.

"Gotta hand it to him: he knows a lot." Coldman said.

"Look, we'd hate to do this, but if you're not going to stop, I guess we have no choice." Sandman decided.

"Like it'll take some cripple, some Eskimo, and some wannabe witch to stop me." With that, the rogue child rolled forward and double-kicked Sandman in the gut, sending him rolling backwards on his chair. Wiccan took aim and started to shoot fireballs from her staff, but Cheren stylishly back-flipped and avoided before taking the staff and kicking her down. He twirled the weapon in his hands before facing Coldman, the ice-themed hero unleashing a ray from his ice pack, but Cheren shot a fireball to melt the pack's hose, while the ice wave came and froze the staff. After taking down the three heroes, Cheren dashed away and began to break more windows.

"Well, that could have gone a bit better." Wiccan stated.

"Well, there's always Plan B:" Sandman said, pulling out a cell phone, "calling his mom."

**Uno Household**

Rachel hummed a tune to herself as the blonde woman was busy scrubbing dishes. The phone began ringing beside her as Aurora and Chris walked by, watching as their mom answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Nolan!" she happily answered, pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to scrub dishes.

"Sorry to interrupt, Rachel, but we've got a problem." Nolan spoke. "Your son is over here wreaking havoc."

Rachel paused in her work, shocked, as she and the kids looked outside to see that the SCAMPER was gone. The three hurried up to Cheren's room to find the boy long gone as his window was left open, the drapes blowing in the breeze. Rachel held the phone to her ear again and said, "Don't worry, Nolan, we'll be there soon." With that, she pressed the button and hung up. "Oh, great…" she sighed.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll get 'im." Aurora assured.

"Thanks, kids. Just be careful."

"We will!" Chris nodded before he and Aurora hurried up to their treehouse.

Rachel watched them leave before looking to the sky out Cheren's window, worried for her son.

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

The people frightfully ran from another street screaming as Cheren stood and smirked wickedly in their direction. "Hope you're having fun." At this, the rogue turned and found the REAL Cheren glaring at him, standing by Lin. "'Cause it ends here."

"Hm. It _looks_ like you found me." he still smirked.

"Just who are you? !"

"Take a wild guess." With that, the imposter unleashed purple flames from his hands and made a fiery circle around him. "HUAAAHHH!" he cried as the flames exploded into a dark-fiery column that encased him. When the column cleared, Cheren and Lin gaped as the counterpart's white articles of his clothing now became pitch-black. The two were still shock-frozen as the counterpart was about to speak. But before he spoke, he realized something was missing. He growled in frustration as he yelled, "PABLO! Get over here and play my awesome theme music!"

The tired Mexican child immediately ran over, panting as tired as ever. "You move too fast, Senior Nerehc." With that, the boy began playing his guitar. (Play the "Dark Pit Flight Theme" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

Lin and Cheren shook their heads at his name. "Nerehc? ?" Cheren exclaimed, their eyes wide.

"That's right. I'm your Negative." Nerehc smirked, pacing back-and-forth. "Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. The son of Lehcar and Eeballaw Seltaeb. Uh, but don't ask how that's possible. But you can call me 'Negative Numbuh 3621'. I'm basically just like you, only a million times more fun."

"Shyeah. If killing and burning houses is your kind of fun." Lin remarked. "Though actually, I'm kind of like you. But in different ways."

"What are you doing here?" Cheren asked, glaring and gritting his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nerehc still kept his mischievous look. "I'm here to erase your good name. Or rather your BORING name. I'm setting up a brand new reputation for you. One that I find a lot more interesting. 'Course, the fact that you caught me sort of adds a wrench into the plan. Still, since no one is around to see us yet, I think now's the time to make my escape."

"You're not going anywhere!" Cheren yelled, drawing his small sword as he ran in attempt to strike him, but the Negative leapt several feet backwards. Cheren growled at his cocky smirk, running and dealing several quick swings at the Negative, who swiftly moved and dodged around. Cheren took swing at his legs, but Nerehc leapt high into the air and came down on Cheren, smirking down at the boy as he stood on him.

Nerehc gasped and was flung away when Lin kicked a rock chunk at him. Cheren looked back at the girl, who gave a smirk and nod. Cheren returned this before getting back to his feet and readying to battle the counterpart. Nerehc conjured the flames in his hands and began shooting them at Cheren, who rolled and dodged as he made his way over, dealing several punches across Nerehc's face. Nerehc jumped behind and kicked him away, and Cheren looked back to see him doing a breakdance and create a fire shockwave. Cheren jumped the flames and performed a jump attack with his sword. Nerehc jumped away as Cheren ran forward, the two swiping several kicks at the other. Cheren was able to grab Nerehc in his legs and kick him away, smirking at the Negative. Nerehc gritted his teeth and stood up, rapidly tossing more purple flames at the Positive.

Cheren swiftly dodged the flames before making it over and spin-kicking Nerehc's legs, knocking him down. Nerehc looked up as Cheren's sword was pointed at his face, performing another breakdance to knock him down as well. Nerehc easily flipped back up afterwards as Cheren stood to glare at him. Cheren dashed forward and tried to whale on him, but Nerehc grabbed the arm with his sword before sliding him away. He looked over as Lin Bei Fong stomped and chucked more rock chunks at him, swiftly dodging the rocks before shooting flames at Lin's feet, knocking her down.

He looked as Cheren got back up and performed a spin attack, but Nerehc only leapt away again. The Negative kept his cocky look as he hurried down the street, shooting flames behind him as Cheren gave chase. The Positive raised his arm and sent his sword flying at the Negative, scraping the side of his hip and making Nerehc trip. Nerehc held himself up with his arms and looked up at Cheren. "I admit you are tough, Cheren, but here's one thing we _don't_ have in common." With that, the cocky Negative kicked towards the ground and unleashed purple flames from his feet, using them like rockets to soar high in the air. "What's wrong, Cheren? Don't know how to fly? I guess you can't do THIS either!" He then began zooming around side-to-side, making various movements with his legs as he still kept the flames running and remained his altitude. "Ha! Lookame! Can't do this! Haha!"

"Grrrr!" Cheren continued to grind his teeth.

"Hey, I gotta run now. Wait, scratch that: I need to FLY! Hahaha! Later, sucker!" With that, the Negative shot into the heavens and soon vanished from sight. (End song.)

Blood boiled in Cheren's form as he watched the Negative get away. His anger growing inside him, the boy erupted a powerful scream, and Lin shielded her eyes as a column of fire shot into the heavens. When the screaming stopped, the column disappeared, but flames still shone around his body as he panted in anger. Lin looked as a bunch of police cars were coming their way, parking as Joe Swanson and his cops came out with their guns raised. "Alright, kid, put your hands up in the air and get on the ground."

Cheren continued to pant as his back was turned toward them. Lin then looked up as a COOL-BUS suddenly came down for a landing beside them. Mason and Haruka leapt out and immediately swallowed the area where the cops stood in green and purple gas (respectively), making them cough. Aurora and Chris quickly grabbed Cheren's wrists and pulled him into the bus, followed by Lin as the ship lifted and took off. By the time the cops blew the gas away, they found the kids long gone.

"Crap. They got away." The handicapped officer then looked and noticed Pablo. "Who're you?"

Pablo glanced between the cops and the opposite direction and yelled, "Vaminos!" before dashing away as fast as Speedy Gonzales.

* * *

**Hoo. So, yes, it was obviously Cheren's Negative. :P But simply finding that out won't get Cheren off the hook that easy. Next time, we'll try and explain to everyone. Later.**


	4. Mom's The Word

**Lessee if we can straighten this out!**

* * *

**Drilovsky Household**

Fanny Drilovsky worriedly stood at her kitchen counter as she stirred around the soup before her. "Ah sure hope this thing is for real." She spoke quietly. "Thanks for coming over to help, Mika."

"Anytime, Fan." The Filipino woman smiled, walking over with a bottle of hot sauce. "You sure it's all right to pour hot sauce into this?"

"That's what the book said." She shrugged.

"Still feels kinda weird. Where'd you get this book exactly?"

"Oh, Shaunie got it from his vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom. He decided ta give it ta me 'cause he knows I love to cook. Pretty sweet, actually. Anyway, what we're makin' is supposed to be Spicy Soup. Piping hot soup that's supposed to soothe any sort of ailment. Perfect for the reckless firebender. It's the best thing I coulda found. But just in case, I also made her this Fresh Juice." She held up a small glass of said juice.

Francis walked in shortly after to watch his mother finish stirring. "That should do it."

"Mind if I take it up?" Francis asked.

"Sure thing. Just be careful, Francis. It's hot." Fanny placed the hot bowl on a towel and handed it to Francis as he carefully held it in his open right palm, and took the Fresh Juice in the other as he carried the items up stairs.

"You don't really think Cheren would do this, do you?" Mika asked.

"It _does_ seem awfulleh suspicious."

"He never really did seem the type to do that. Thatsh almosht ash random ash me."

"Hahahaha! Very funny." Fanny smiled.

Panini remained unconscious as her brother arrived in her room with the soup and juice. "You okay there, Sis?"

"Ohhh…" she moaned.

"Eat this and you'll feel better. Hopefully…" With that, he placed the edge of the bowl by her mouth and tipped it so that the steaming soup was slowly flow inside. "And here's somethin' to wash it down…" He grabbed the Fresh Juice and bent the tiny straw before sticking the straw in her mouth, the child slowly sucking on it and swallowing the juice.

Panini released a light yawn as her blackened eyes were slowly healing, allowing her to open them. "Francis?... What's going on?"

"Don't worry. Cheren's being dealt with. We'll get you better soon."

"Cheren?..." she suddenly began to remember. "No! It wasn't Cheren that attacked me."

"What? Then who?"

"He…He looked just like him. But then his eyes… they were different. They… were full of malice."

Francis gasped and punched his palm as he put on an angry look. "_A Negative_."

**Sector V COOL-BUS**

"You just can't stay put, can you, Bro?" Aurora asked as the team was flying back toward Virginia.

"I don't know what your problem is, Dude, but attacking my dad, Mr. Crystal, and Ms. Wickens isn't cool." Dillon told him.

"Guys, it wasn't ME! It was my Negative!" Cheren tried to say.

"He's telling the truth." Lin followed. "I saw him with my own two eyes. And felt him with my own two feet."

"And who are you again?" Artie asked.

"I'm Lin, Toph's daughter. Don't you guys watch _The Legend of Korra_?"

"I haven't really watched that show. What exactly is the nature of your-"

"Guys, can we just focus?" Cheren interrupted.

"'old on. If 'e's your Negative, what would he be doing here?" Sheila asked.

"He said he wants to ruin my reputation and make a 'better' one. I have to stop him before it's too late."

"First, let's try and explain things to our parents." Aurora decided. "They're probably pretty worried, seeing as you 'snuck out' at the same time your double attacked."

Shortly after, the crew arrived back at the treehouse and met with the Uno and Drilovsky parents, and Mika and Francis in the front yard of the house. They took land and stepped off the ship as they approached the four adults and Francis. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I snuck out, but you have to believe me, I-"

"We know, Cheren." Rachel cut him off. "Panini woke up, and she explained what she saw."

"Is she OK? !" Cheren exclaimed. "Can I see her?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs time to rest is all." Fanny assured him.

"And we'll call the other parents to let them know what's happening." Rachel assured. "That should clear your name for now."

"Then our mission now is to find my Negative and bring him to justice." Cheren declared with a determined expression. "Sector V, let's head out and begin our search."

"Not so fast, Bro." Aurora kept him from entering the bus. "It's been a long night. You'll need your sleep if we're going after a dangerous felon."

"I can't sleep now. I need to-" Cheren cut off his own sentence with yawn, "I need to find him…"

"There, there, Mate." Sheila gently patted his shoulder as she and Mason led him inside. "Le's get that weary 'ead of yours on a boat to Dreamsville, eh?"

"Hehehe. Poor kid." Rachel chuckled as they watched them leave.

"So, any of you guys actually think about how we're going to _find_ this Negative?" Lin asked. "I mean, how do we know where he'll strike?"

"You just leave that to me." Mrs. Chariton smirked before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Patton called to her.

"What do you do when a kid's misbehavin'?" Mika asked, turning back at them. "Call his mommy."

**Sector L KNN News Station**

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to KNN News. I'm Numbuh 10.11, and this is Numbuh 10.0." Melody began. "Just last night, the dreaded rogue Numbuh 3621 struck again. However, after a more recent phone call, it was discovered that our elusive rogue was, in fact, NOT our Supreme Leader, but rather his despicable Negative. Our fair Supreme Leader himself is currently planning a search for this renegade outworlder, just as soon as he meets with a group of the operatives his double had assaulted. Join us again tonight, to find out if his search becomes successful, or if he ends up at the wrong place, at the _wrong time_."

**KND Moonbase**

When it came around noon the next day, Sector V brought Cheren Uno up to the Moonbase on their COOL-BUS. The group of operatives made it to the bridge outside of Cheren's office, and met up with the kids that Nerehc had assaulted, with the inclusion of the rest of Sector W, who were Sally and Harvey Harper, and Aranea Fulbright. "Guys, I hope you all know now that wasn't me."

"Duh. Of course we know. And that's why we're gonna help you find him." Melody said.

"Guys, I can't let you do that. Nerehc is way too dangerous and destructive for me to risk any of your lives."

"Sorry, Cuz, but we're gonna have to defy you there." Anthony stated.

"Nobody likes having their good name slandered." Sally told him. "And that bully hurt a bunch of our friends. That's why we'd be honored to help you defeat him."

"And frankly, that guy could REALLY use some breath mints." Vweeb commented.

Cheren sighed, "Look, guys, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Dude, we're helping you. Plain and simple." Berry Bean decided. "Somethin' tough to understand about that or somethin'?"

"Hehehe…" Cheren could only smile and chuckle.

"All right, now let's cut to the chase, any idea where to find him?" Aranea asked.

"Umm.." Harry Gilligan started to think.

"We brought someone who might have an idea." Came the voice of Darcy Chariton, who stood with her sister, Sunni. They directed their attention at the Chariton kids and took notice of the girl standing between them. She seemed an identical copy of Aurora, only her clothing was different. She was decked out in a black top (on one side is a spaghetti strap, while the other side has a slanting sleeve that ends below her other shoulder) with red trimming, and a red skirt with black lace. She wore a pair of red boots, which were marked on the top by two black tear drop shapes, and feature black shoelaces, and at the bottom are windup with black ribbons that fade into red. The soles and heels of her boots were black.

Sheila's eyes widened in confusion at the girl as she looked back-and-forth between her and Aurora. "Oi, now I'm seein' double here. No one told me Aurora 'ad a twin."

Aurora sighed, "No, Sheila… this is _my_ Negative."

"E-yep." The Negative nodded. "I'm Arorua EiznekCm Onu, Nerehc's older, more competent sister."

"Oh great." Aurora rolled her eyes. "I assume you're going to be tarnishing _my_ reputation now?"

"Naah. That's sort of my brother's style, I have more important things to do. Anyway, Sunni and Darcy's mom just came and told us what Nerehc's been doing last night. Unfortunately he escaped before we could do something. Anyway, I heard he was planning a trip to Miracle City, Mexico at around 7:30 this evening. If you plan to catch him, you might wanna arrive a little early 'fore he does."

"Miracle City? I've heard of that place." Dillon spoke up. "It's supposed to be a 'spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.' I heard that an antihero used to live there. He was called El Tigre."

"I remember it, too." Chris said. "A city of crime is definitely the place for Nerehc to visit."

"So, how come _you_ don't help him?" Aurora asked her counterpart.

"I already told you. I have more important things to worry about. Like schoolwork. Don't have time to help my brother in his little games."

"All I can say is she is DEFINITELY your opposite." Mason stated.

"Got that right. That color scheme SO does not work for me."

"I could say the same about you. I mean, 80's clothing? You gotta quit living in the past."

"Hey! FYI this was the LOOK back then! You seriously overuse the black and red theme."

"Oh, like YOU aren't little Ms. Blue-and-orange-stravaganza?"

"Is this really the best time for bickering, you two?" Arianna asked.

"She's right. Our focus is on Nerehc." Arorua reminded. "We can't get distracted."

"Hey, I'm still not done with you!" Aurora shouted.

"So the plan is to fly over to Miracle City, Mexico at around sunset, and basically try and gang up on Cheren's Negative in the hopes he'll eventually get tired." Artie summarized.

"That's the general gist of it." Makava replied.

"Okay, but before we head over, I need to drop by my house for a bit." Cheren said as he walked off. "There's something there that might be able to help us."

After watching him leave, Lin decided to ask the group, "Soo, are there like, a bunch of forests on the moon, orrr?" Everybody just sighed.

**Uno Household**

Cheren landed his ship in the yard and hurried inside to find his mom still filling in papers at the living room table. "Oh, Cheren." Rachel looked over when she heard him come in. "Did you find out where your Negative is?"

"Yeah, we're going to stop him. But first, Mom, I need to borrow the Three Sacred Treasures."

"What? Why?"

"We're all going after him together and I don't want my friends to get hurt as much. I need to borrow the Three Sacred Treasures so I'll have a better chance at stopping him."

"Cheren, remember what I told you: you'll have to master the other weapons before I can trust you with the Sacred Treasures."

"Mom, you didn't trust me when everyone thought it was ME doing all that damage! The least you could do is trust me with these."

Rachel sighed, "Cheren, I'm sorry we didn't trust you were telling the truth before. But the Three Sacred Treasures really _are_ dangerous weapons. I just wouldn't be comfortable if-"

"Mom, please." Cheren stepped closer with a pleading look in his eyes. "I have to borrow them. If I don't stop him, he's only gonna keep hurting people. I have to do what I can to stop him AND protect my friends. And besides, you said they aren't meant to kill people, right? I won't lose them, and I'll be careful with them, I promise. Please, Mom."

"Hmm…" Rachel looked away in thought. "Well, you have been getting better with your training… and I do sort of owe you. I guess it wouldn't hurt to trust you with them."

"Aw, thanks, Mom." Cheren smiled, hugging his mother. "You won't regret it, I swear." With that, the leader excitedly ran up to his room to enter the secret treehouse.

**Treehouse of Coolness**

"Three Sacred Treasures ACTIVATE!" Cheren exclaimed, kicking open the box as a beam of light erupted from it. "FORM OF-" The three weapons appeared upon his form, the Arrows of Light on his back, the Mirror Shield in his right hand, and the Master Sword in his left as he raised it skyward, "A really badass operative! Ho-ho yeah! This is what I'm talkin' about! Get ready Nerehc 'cause here I come!" With that, the boy charged out the door.

**Desert area over Mexico**

As the sun was beginning to set over the desert in Mexico, the many teams were soaring around the heavens in search of the evasive Negative. "Well, Miracle City's just straight ahead, and it's almost 7:30." Artie spoke, driving Sector V's COOL-BUS. "Nerehc Onu should be showing up in a couple of-" The ship shook all of a sudden as lightning was struck at them.

"_Guys, we found 'im."_ Melody called from her ship. The Sector V team stood up and looked outside their window as Nerehc flew around outside using his rocket-feet, smirking as he flew backwards away from them and waved.

"Hey, get back here!" Cheren yelled, leaping out the ship's door. The Supreme Leader kicked on his shoes together and activated their built-in rockets. "Thank youu, Artie!" With that, Cheren shot after the Negative and rapidly swung the Master Sword at him.

Nerehc drew out the Sword of Immortality and clashed against Cheren's blade before trying to fly away from him. "Grr! Pablo!"

The small Mexican boy soared by them on a hang-glider as he played Nerehc's theme music on his guitar. (Play the "Dark Pit Flight Theme" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

_Stage: Canyon of Miracles_

_Mission: Catch the crazy Negative, Nerehc Onu!_

_Act 1_

"So, I see you decided to grab some new weapons." Nerehc smirked.

"That's right. You're no match for the Three Sacred Treasures."

"And I see you got some more air-worthy feet. But let's see how long those shoes of yours can last. Just try and catch me."

Cheren kept flying after the Negative as both of them swung their blades against the other. Nerehc flew further ahead, so Cheren tried to slow him down with Light Arrows. Nerehc slowed down and flew behind his Positive to try and strike him from behind. Cheren dodged around and kicked Nerehc from above, making him plummet down a little. Nerehc regained control and flew further away, Cheren shooting downward and giving chase. The two were flying close to the ground as Cheren was above Nerehc, who turned to face up and swing more strikes against Cheren's sword. Nerehc then flew around him in circles before shooting further ahead of him. Cheren added more gas to his rocket shoes and kept after him at high speed, the two rapidly flying around and throwing swings at the other.

The two ended up gripping the others' neck as they tried scrapping their heads along the hot and sandy ground. The two looked ahead and gasped as they were coming for a sandstorm in the desert. The two split apart as they were caught inside the sandy winds, Cheren squinting his eyes as he tried to keep his glasses on and see. He noticed Nerehc speeding around towards him, attempting a kick, but Cheren back-flipped and dodged and tried to throw punches at him. Nerehc shot up higher, and Cheren gave chase, the two eventually shooting straight up out of the windy storm and up above the clouds. They kept flying farther and farther before shooting back down through the clouds and toward the desert.

As Sector V and the operatives tried to keep up with them, the crew took notice of the bunch of ships coming from the direction where Cheren and Nerehc were headed. "Uh-oh. Looks like the Brotherhood wants in on this fight, too." Artie observed.

"They're probably pretty peeved that Nerehc took out their secret lair." Aurora figured.

Both counterparts gasped and dodged as the Brotherhood ships launched missiles and projectiles at them. Both of them flew around and began slicing off the guns on tanks, then flew upwards to slice the wings off of Killer Moth's moths. As all of this happened, the Ying-Ying Bird was flying around the area, and Hannibal Bean was secretly watching them from its back. "Mmm, my, my, Nerehc certainly is the destructive little demon, isn't 'e? His disguise weren't half-bad neither. I almost thought it was Cheren, and then ah wouldn't even NEED the Chaos Kin. Oh well. Either way, lessee how this here battle plays out."

Cheren and Nerehc dodged to the side as Johnny Rancid and Johnny 13 flew by on their motorcycles. The two bikers turned around and gave chase as Johnny 13 sent his Shadow after them. Dillon York jumped out of the COOL-BUS and used Shadow Glide to fly down and tackle the Shadow. Mason and Haruka spewed Poison Breath down at Rancid, blinding the biker's vision and causing him to crash in a pillar. Sheila punched light balls down at Johnny 13, making the ghost shield his eyes in defense as he crashed into another pillar. Cheren and Nerehc evaded the Brotherhood's tanks and shot toward a wall, shooting straight up and over it before crashing. Nerehc flew ahead again and kicked fireballs at Cheren, but the Supreme Leader caught the flames in his Mirror Shield and bounced them back, Nerehc avoiding as he kept going ahead.

The two were headed into a twisty canyon area, where Nerehc zoomed around and lost him throughout the many walls. Cheren looked and found Punk Rocket and Angel flying toward him, so the operative powered a Skyward Strike to send Angel falling down, then shot a Light Arrow at Punk Rocket's guitar before flying more through the canyons. From a distance, Nerehc charged a jolt of lightning and fired it at one of the walls beside Cheren, who looked up and gasped when tons of boulders began coming down. Sector V and W's ships flew down as both Lin and Michelle used Boulder-n-Chains to grab two of the falling boulders and use them to beat away the others. Cheren uncovered his vision and sighed in relief before keeping after his Negative.

The two flew higher above the canyons as Cheren shot arrows after Nerehc. Nerehc slowed down a little to get beside him as the two started to clash their weapons again. Nerehc shot behind Cheren and kicked him down to the dark trench below. Cheren regained control of his jet shoes and watched Nerehc continue to fly away, speeding after him. He watched his Negative soar over another jagged wall and kept after his tail. When he arrived over the wall, he viewed a field of several Brotherhood tanks, and noticed Nerehc taking land on one.

"Time for a little target practice!" Nerehc smirked, taking the soldier out and controlling the tank himself as he locked onto Cheren.

Cheren gulped and barrel-rolled away to avoid being shot by the tank's guns. He flew down behind a wall to take cover, but the wall was blown away by the tank. He flew away to take cover behind another moving tank, then quickly flew away before it was blown up. He then shot behind another tank that was only a few feet from Nerehc's and flew out before it was blown up, shooting for the Negative's tank and slicing it purely in half with a powered Skyward Strike. Nerehc was blown out of the tank, shaking his head before flying even faster away from his double.

"You're not getting to Miracle City on my watch!" Cheren yelled as his Negative was escaping into a region of steep mountains. Cheren skimmed the area from the heavens in search of where his Negative had gone to. But before he knew it, Nerehc had shot straight up and punched Cheren upside the head, causing the Positive to spiral around and for his glasses to drop to the far ground below. Cheren flew right-side up again and shook his head from the dizziness, his eyes squinting as the world before him became very blurry.

"Aw, what's wong?" Nerehc asked in a cocky tone as he flew around him. "Wittle Chewen can't see without his gwasses? Any moment now, you'll lose those precious weapons of yours, too- OOF." The Negative was instantly zapped by a laser from down below, causing him to plummet to the ground.

"The Ding Dong Daddy don't ever miss diddly." The road-loving villain smirked. His car was flung away however when Anthony and Michelle took land on the ground and sent him flying using earthbending.

Sector V flew beside Cheren as Aurora said, "Cheren, you won't be able to fight him without your glasses. Fly down and look for 'em. We'll take it from here." With that, the group of ships flew down toward the mountain range.

"Ohhh…" Cheren groaned, struggling to see clearly. The Positive slowly drifted toward the ground to begin search of his glasses. (End song.)

Nerehc hurried into a center area of the mountain range and panted heavily as Pablo took land on his glider beside him. The Negative tried to kick flames out of his feet, but was unable to fly. "Crud! Ding Dong Daddy took out my flight. I've gotta escape 'em through the mountains. You stay here and just… play that guitar or somethin'." With that, the rogue child ran ahead.

Pablo just looked in his direction and shrugged as he calmly played his guitar. (Play "Ruins of the Temple" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Act 2_

The three ships took land in the mountains as the operatives all stepped out. In the distance, the relaxing music that came from Pablo's guitar echoed throughout the mountains. "Okay, Nerehc's been temporarily grounded, so he couldn't've gone far on foot. We'll split up and go after him." Aurora instructed. "Sector L will be a team, Sector W, Sector V, and the aliens and werecats will be teams. Now spread out and go after him." Everyone nodded and split up into different directions.

Melody, Danny, and Eric made their way down a narrow, snaky pathway that seemed to lead downward, watching as Plasmus blobs emerged from the walls. Both Melody and Danny bended water out of their bottles to form water fists, using them to squish and splatter the reddish-pink blobs. A bunch of agents from HIVE Academy were charging through as well, but the two waterbenders covered them in the liquid and froze them solid. The trio kept passing through and eventually reached a small beach area that was surrounded by the mountain walls, overlooking the ocean as the sun set over the horizon. Eric tapped their shoulders and pointed over at their right, indicating the destructive Negative attacking Mammoth, Gizmo, Seemore, and Kyd Wykkyd. Melody switched on her wristwatch communicator and spoke, "This is Mel to Aurora, we found him at the coastside."

"_Good. Take him down, but be careful."_

As Nerehc was easily beating away Gizmo and Seemore, still keeping his smirk, he was suddenly bashed and sent flying toward the sea by a giant fist. The Negative stood and looked up at Melody and Danny readying their water fists. Nerehc gritted his teeth and shot fire, but the duo spun and dodged as they splashed water at him. Nerehc rolled to the side and continued to shoot flames around the place, in which Eric cowardly dodged and ducked. "Umm… I'll just watch from over here, thank you." The nerd stated before carefully backing away.

"Well, Melody, I must say that is a very impressive look for you." Nerehc smirked, dodging another watery punch.

"Hey, you keep quiet. I finally just got my hair the way I like it and you go and ruin it."

"Uh-huh. I'm surprised you're actually trying to fight me. The fact you're all in KNN would make me believe you're out of practice. Sittin' around, telling boring news stories, never getting any REAL missions. All you really do in your spare time is make that pretty self of yours look good. You got no chance against someone who goes out in the field."

"Then care to explain how we're totally kicking your-" Danny was silenced when Cheren sped over and delivered a powerful kick against his fat stomach, causing him to bounce and roll away.

"Point blank, fatty." Nerehc then smirked back over at Melody. "Two news anchors can bend, but don't know a thing about fighting."

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Melody asked.

"Nnah. Easy gambles don't do it for me. I've already taken out the two nerds. That just leaves the hottie." Melody kept jumping around to avoid Nerehc's fireballs. She slammed her right water fist to the ground to force herself up and over, attempting to bring the other fist down on Nerehc, who only jumped further back. The Negative then charged over, and the two gripped the others' arms as they began to push against the other. Nerehc only lit his hands with fire to burn Mel, then jumped to spin-kick Melody across the face and knock her down. "Hehe." Nerehc chuckled cockily, then raised a brow at feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and- "GAAH!" his glasses were suddenly taken off as Eric sprayed inhaler in his eyes.

"That's for pushing me!"

"Oh, forget you guys!" Nerehc yelled, and with that, he snapped his fingers and caused a green vortex to open behind him, jumping inside as it vanished.

"He can do that? !" Melody exclaimed.

"Better call the others." Danny suggested. Melody switched on her wristwatch and began to do so.

As Sector V progressed up a hill, Aurora received a call from Melody. "Hello?"

"_Aurora, this is Mel. Nerehc just escaped through a vortex."_

"What? ?"

"_Oh yeah, he can do that."_ Arorua called and responded. _"Our mom's been teaching him all of her moves, including that. He's still in training though, so he can't warp too far."_

"Good. Then he should still be around. Keep looking for him, guys."

"We're on it." Anthony responded as he and his team were currently walking down a small trail down a cliffside. At the end of said trail, the group stopped before a pitch-black dark cave.

"Umm… we're not going in there, are we?" Harvey asked.

"Duh. We have to find Nerehc. You never know where he might be." Anthony answered.

"But, uh… I don't like the dark."

"Don't worry, Harvey." Sally smiled, taking her brother's hand. "We'll keep you safe. Anthony and Michelle can use Seismic Sense to lead us through."

"Actually, just me." Michelle corrected. "Anthony doesn't know how to, yet." She smiled victoriously.

Anthony glared at her and said, "Let's just go. Okay, everyone hold hands so we don't get lost." The group of 7-year-olds (and Michelle) all linked to form a chain as Michelle led from the front, keeping her eyes closed as she felt the path ahead of them using Seismic Sense.

"Careful now." Michelle cautioned as she carefully led them over a thin bridge that led over some rushing water below. When they reached the other side, they found their selves in a cavern several pillars connecting the floor and ceiling, and a hole in the ceiling where light shone out. Anthony gasped and ducked everyone out of the way to avoid a suddenly bolt of lightning. The crew looked over as Nerehc blew the smoke from his fingers.

"There he is! Attack!" Anthony cried, and the group drew their weapons and began to battle the Negative. Nerehc tried shooting fire at Aranea, but the small girl easily ducked and rolled along the ground as she shot her CONE-CANNON at Nerehc, hitting his wrist and making him shake it. Nerehc looked to the side and jumped away before Anthony could slide an earthquake at him. Nerehc's wrists were suddenly tied around by yo-yos as Sally and Harvey tried to pull him from opposite ends. The Negative pulled his left arm in and yanked Harvey away, ducking and allowing the boy to shoot into his sister and knock her down.

Nerehc broke free of the yo-yos and quickly began dodging as Anthony chucked rocks at him from the ground. "Well, if it isn't the shoeless Sector Leader. Step on any good bugs lately?"

"What's it to you?" Anthony asked, shooting another rock at Nerehc.

Nerehc dodged it and continued, "You know, I have a cousin that looks like you. And he is really annoying. Could he BE any more nice? ? Bluch! He's your Negative. That's why I'd much rather have you as a cousin. Operatives as evil and selfish as you are don't come around often."

"Like I'd EVER be friends with a bully like you."

"Why not? You're already a pretty big bully yourself. Everytime you encounter that Vweeb, you won't hesitate to make him feel worthless. Anytime soon, everyone in the Kids Next Door will demand your early decommission."

"FYI, we're part of the Decom. Squad, too, so we'll be the judge of that." Sally responded.

"Not to mention, my cousin's the head of the squad, and I don't think he would do that." Aranea told him.

"Hm. Talk about having friends in higher places." Nerehc smirked. "That's totally cheating your way through life, if I must say."

"Will you just put a cork in it already?" Anthony yelled, kicking another rock chunk at Nerehc, who dodged again. The Negative was then pelted to the side of the head by Michelle, and he immediately shot flames along the floor that went over and burned Michelle's feet. Michelle screamed in pain and fell over as Nerehc smirked. Angered at this, Anthony began kicking harder rock chunks at Nerehc's head, eventually knocking the Negative to his back and sliding him under the hole in the ceiling. Anthony stomped the ground, and sent Nerehc flying out.

"Sweet." Harvey said. The crew climbed out of the hole and watched as a group of Dai Li Agents surrounded Nerehc. The Negative shot to his feet and snapped open another vortex before jumping inside. The agents directed their attention at the Sector W before proceeding to fight them.

"_He got away from us, guys."_ Anthony's voice spoke through their wristwatches. _"He's hiding somewhere else."_

"Okay." Makava replied. "We'll keep looking."

"Dude sure is fast, I'll give him that." Berry commented as the four began a trek up a rather long trail.

"I don't know if we'll be able to catch him." Lilac said doubtfully.

"Well, we have to try." Makava said. "If we don't, Nerehc will only keep wreaking more havoc, and-"

"WHOA!" they jumped back when lightning struck the ground before them.

"There he is!" Vweeb exclaimed, pointing up at the top of a mountain. The Nerehc charged another blast of lightning and struck down, the four dodging behind a stone pillar.

"Guess he's working on his aim." Makava figured.

"What do we do?" Lilac asked.

"Just avoid him and keep moving forward. Let's go." With that, they ran behind another pillar and avoided a lightning strike, continuing up the trail as Nerehc was charging up another. When he finished, they crouched behind another wall and avoided before continuing. As they came to a bridge, the four crouched down to hide behind the bridge's railing, crawling their way across. When they made it on the other side, they tried to crawl out, but went back in when another lightning shot at them. They peeked outside and found the rest of the way pretty straight. They went back behind to avoid another lightning strike.

"Boy, he is not letting us in." Makava observed.

"I'll get 'im." Vweeb offered. "I'll hurry over and distract him, giving you girls enough time to catch up." With that, the tiny alien ran out from behind the railing, dashing his way up the rest of the gargantuan trail, undetected by Nerehc. The alien was quickly growing tired of going up the wide trail, but kept pressing forward. Eventually, he was able to reach Nerehc, who was still turned away from him as he tried to zap lightning down at the girls. Still unnoticed by him, Vweeb ran up to the Negative and crawled up his pants leg.

"Hey!" Nerehc yelled, shaking around and trying to swat the crawling alien in his pants.

"Now's our chance." Makava whispered as they hurried the rest of the way up. By the time they made it, Nerehc had grabbed Vweeb and threw him against the floor. He drew out his sword and was about to stab him, but his blade was instantly held back by Makava's dual swords. Makava clashed her weapons against his, but Nerehc flipped back, and was instantly tackled by Lilac and Berry, causing them all to roll down the steep hill. Nerehc tossed the werecats off of him and stabbed his sword in the hill, able to stand and run up the slope.

Makava watched him from the ledge as Nerehc leapt right over, landing on the safe side. Vweeb drew out his ray gun and tried to shoot Nerehc, but the Negative easily shielded the tiny blasts with his sword before trying to stomp Vweeb, who leapt away like a grasshopper. "Heh. Aren't you a brave little Kateenian. My mother told me about your people, how prideful they are. And we always laugh."

"Well, we are prideful." Vweeb said, continuing to jump Nerehc's sword swings.

"And very stupid. Seems your brains can only contain enough intelligence to fit those teeny bodies of yours. You may be strong on your own planet, but you're all nothing here. I can destroy a thousand of your people in minutes. You're nothing but a bunch of insignificant bugs."

"So what? I may not be the strongest fighter, but I have my own skills that make me special. And besides, I have friends to help me. They make me strong."

"Oh, so you can't fight people like me all on your own? How bold. Well, we'll see how 'special' you feel when you end up another squashed goo-spot on my shoe." Vweeb kept jumping around the place as Nerehc kept stabbing his sword in the ground at him. He quickly defended when Makava swung her swords at him, clashing against her blades before knocking them out of her hands and sending them falling over the edge. Nerehc smirked and tipped his sword at Makava's neck, but Vweeb took this time to crawl up his pants leg again. Nerehc jumped around some more to try and shake Vweeb out, but the Negative ended up slipping and falling over the edge.

Nerehc kept rolling along the ground before finally landing hard on the surface below, Vweeb bouncing out. The Negative looked and saw the Girl Squad surrounding him, snapping his fingers and escaping through another vortex. The Girl Squad then just focused their attention on Vweeb and shot their Girlifyers, but Lilac and Berry dropped down and defended him, unaffected by the shots as they ran to battle the girls.

The Sector V team had finally arrived at the top of a steep hill, finding themselves at some old temple ruin. After stopping to catch their breath, they faced directly ahead as Nerehc was engaged in battle with Food Patrol, Cheese Ninjas, and Hungry Men. "There he is!" Aurora exclaimed as they charged forward. After he was finished knocking out a Cheese Ninja, Nerehc flipped behind Aurora to avoid her fire punch, kicking the Sector Leader down. Chris tried to punch some fireballs at him, but Nerehc jumped behind and kicked him down beside his sister. Dillon snuck over using Shadow Veil and grabbed Nerehc by his legs as he pulled him into his shadow. Dillon laid a beating upon the Negative before tossing him out of the shadow, letting Kirie Beatles grab and start spin-punching him.

Nerehc jumped away from the Beatles child, defending with his sword as Artie shot his Diffusion Rifle. He ran to slice Artie's weapon in half, then jumped away to avoid Sheila's Light Spheres. Nerehc charged and swung his blade at the wereraccoon, but Sheila was able to hold him back, and Haruka wrapped a Poison Whip around his left leg and pulled him down. Mason then burped some Poison Breath in his face, making Nerehc shield his eyes and cough before standing and jumping away from the gas cloud. He rapidly spun his sword around when Haylee unleashed a barrage of gumballs from her GUMZOOKA, carefully taking steps backward. The Negative ended up tripping on Dillon's leg, which stuck out of the shadow in a pillar that Dillon was hiding in. Afterwards, both Chris and Aurora combined their firebending and spun around and launched two fireballs at the Negative, sending him falling and bouncing down the steep slope that led them up there. (End song.)

"Enough!" Nerehc yelled, shooting to his feet as fire erupted. "Where's Cheren? I wanna deal with him RIGHT NOW!"

At this time, Cheren was still crawling around the ground in search for his missing glasses. Along his way, he crawled up to a pair of feet, looking up as Lin stood over him with a pair of glasses. "Are these yours?"

"Alright!" Cheren exclaimed, taking the glasses back. "Thanks, Lin. Now to get after my Negative."

The four teams had made their back to the central area of the mountains as Nerehc stood there, waiting. "Well? Cheren gonna show himself or what?"

"Right here." At this, Nerehc looked over as Cheren approached from one of the entries, holding his weapons ready.

"He he." Nerehc smirked. "Perfect timing." The Negative snapped his fingers and caused walls of purple fire to appear and surround Cheren and Nerehc in the battlefield, keeping everybody else out. "Are you ready?"

Cheren drew his sword out and they both yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!" (Play Dark Pit's Theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

_Boss fight: Nerehc EiznekCm Onu_

Nerehc dashed to the side and shot fireballs at Cheren, but he caught them and bounced them back in his Mirror Shield. Nerehc did a spin attack and batted the fireballs away as Cheren shot over and tried to swing at him, but Nerehc back-flipped and flew around Cheren in a circle, making flames appear and float along his path. Cheren jumped and dodged when the flames shot at him, then quickly swung his sword when Nerehc shot over to clash with him. Cheren was able to push Nerehc back with the Mirror Shield, making his guard drop so that Cheren could lay a few hits on him. Nerehc recovered and flew around his opponent again to shoot fireballs, which Cheren ran out of the way and avoided. Nerehc then flew higher up and further away as he aimed his sword at Cheren, swooping down in an attempt to stab him. Cheren dodged and rolled around his Negative before striking upward and knocking him to the ground.

Nerehc stood and jumped into a vortex, coming out beside Cheren and pushing him down. Before Cheren could stand, Nerehc had jumped in again, this time coming out behind Cheren and kicking him against a fallen column. When Cheren looked back, he gasped and rolled away before Nerehc could stab at him. Nerehc got his sword stuck in the column and pulled it out before Cheren came to clash with him again. Cheren swung at his legs, but Nerehc jumped and kicked him away again. Cheren recovered and jumped behind before Nerehc sliced his sword down. Nerehc turned and clashed with him again before Cheren jumped back. Nerehc rapidly tossed fireballs at him, but Cheren swiftly jumped and kicked off from pillar to pillar around the battlefield before shooting into his counterpart and dealing several blows against him.

The two leapt away from each other as Nerehc flew several feet in the air. The Negative raised his hands in the air and began charging a huge ball of lightning. Once he was finished, he broke it into five smaller balls and sent them flying at the Positive, who quickly performed a spin attack to send them back. The two kept repeating this and sending the balls back at the other. Eventually, Nerehc failed to send them back and took a powerful shock from his own lightning. As he remained shaking and jittering in the air, Cheren pulled out his Light Arrow and struck the Negative's chest, and Nerehc endured extreme shocking as he slowly sunk to the ground. Nerehc got down on one knee and panted heavily as the purple flames surrounding the field died down. Cheren approached his opposite with a victorious expression as Nerehc looked up and glared at him.

"All right…" Nerehc panted, "There's only one thing to do now:"

Nerehc's crying voice echoed throughout the tall mountain range. _"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"_ (End song.)

A few minutes later, they had all gone to the outside of the mountains where the parents were waiting, including Lehcar and Yllaw as Nerehc depressedly walked into their pitch-black car. "And when we get home, we're going to have a SERIOUS talk about running rampant in other universes." Lehcar scolded.

"Yes, Mom." Nerehc responded, getting into his seat beside Arorua.

"Thanks for coming to tell us, Mika." Yllaw said to the woman.

"Hehe, no problem." Mika grinned.

"Our apologies for Nerehc's behavior." Lehcar said. "Sometimes, he can never seem to control himself."

"Ahh. It's okay." Rachel smiled. "Kids these days, right?"

"I'll straighten him out soon enough." Lehcar stated fiercely as she and Yllaw got into their vehicle. "Let's go home, kids." The half-demon woman started her car and proceeded to drive off, with Pablo sitting in the open trunk and playing a quiet, peaceful tune on his guitar.

As they were driving across the desert, Lehcar kept focus on the road ahead as she asked her son, "Son, what did I tell you about going out and wreaking havoc."

"I know, Mom." Nerehc told her, keeping his head down. "Don't get caught."

"That's my boy." Lehcar smiled. "We'll keep brushing up on your training tomorrow. _Then_ you can go fight Goody Two-shoe's son."

As Rachel watched the car drive off, she then turned as Cheren approached her. "Mom, I still have the Three Sacred Treasures."

"Hehe." She grinned. "So you do. I guess I was right to trust you with them after all."

"Yeah, you should've scene it!" Dillon exclaimed. "That Negative didn't stand a chance! He was all, 'BSSH-BSSHH'. And Cheren did a, 'KER-SLICE'!"

"Haha, yes." Nigel chuckled. "Even so, it's probably best to save the Three Sacred Treasures in case of emergencies."

"Well, it's great that we at least cleared that mess up." Fanny said. "And speakin' of which… we brought someone along with us." The Irish woman stepped aside to reveal Francis and Panini.

"Panini!" Cheren exclaimed, running over to embrace his friend in a hug. "You're all better!"

"Hehehe! Sure am!"

"We're sorry we didn't believe you before, Cheren." Francis apologized.

"Yeah. We should've trusted you from the start." Rachel followed.

"That goes double for me." Melody said, shamefully.

"Ahh. It's okay, guys. I'm just lucky to have a bunch of friends like you to help me. You make my job a lot easier, you know?"

"Hey, no one likes sitting around in a boring office all day and getting picked on for stuff they didn't do." Lin grinned, punching Cheren's arm playfully.

"Well, if we're all done here, who wants to go to Goofy Goober's?" Mika asked. "A little ice cream party might be what we need to celebrate after an adventure like that." Shouts of agreement erupted through the crowd as they all piled into their ships, about to take off.

From behind one of the mountain walls, the Brotherhood villains watched them leave. "Hmm. Well, that was anti-climatic." Mumbo said.

"Guys, look!" Jack Spicer exclaimed, pointing out in the distance. "There's Miracle City! Biggest crime-spot in the world! Wanna go over there and wreak havoc?"

"Heck yeah, let's over there!" Johnny Rancid exclaimed. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd of villains as they all headed for the city.

**Unknown Location**

The image of Nerehc destroying the town of Quahog played upon a crystal ball, emitting green energy. _"Uugh. Look at the boy, destroying things like he OWNS the place."_ Spoke the echoing voice of a female figure. _"Humans make me so MAD. The world's better off without them!"_

"_Mmm, if it's any consolation, Mistress Viridi, the boy is being punished now."_ The silhouette of a male butler spoke.

"_I know, but it still aggravates me. How ALL of them just do what they want without care of who or what they hurt. I just wanna step on all of them."_

"_Uh, so why don't you?"_ another lady asked, her silhouetted form polishing her nails in the darkness. _"You are a goddess, right?"_

"_Yes, but I'm under house arrest. Stupid angel. But you are on to something, Phosphora, and I am way ahead! Already, I've fixed up my first Minish Door! Now I'll just think of where to set it, and pretty soon those humans will have a taste of their own medicine!"_

"_Mmm, but Mistress Viridi, are Minish Doors _not _supposed to only be placed once a century?"_ the butler asked.

"_Ahh, who cares, Arlon? Whatever helps destroy those humans quicker. If this first Minish Door works correctly, I'll know to set up hundreds more, and those puny little humans will think TWICE before harming the creatures of my world! EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"_

* * *

**And so this story draws to a close. Lol might not've been the best, but I guess it was a pretty good intro to Nerehc. X) Anyhoo, next time, I believe I'll work on a story that I've been planning for a while, Mason and the Minish Door. Lllater!**


End file.
